I'm Bored
by blazeing sky
Summary: She's the 16 year old daughter of Yassen Gregorovich, the youngest known freelancer and defiantly the youngest OFFICIAL member of the SAS but no one ever accused Ellie of being mature beyond her years, and no 1 accused her of not being your typical Teen.


"I'm bored."

"Yes, Mink, we gathered that," Snake and Wolf had drawn the short sticks when it came to their youngest member. They were now both stuck making sure that Mink did not try to send them down to Davey Jones Locker out of sheer boredom. The tall imposing leader was slouched in a corner, reading a book about guns, occasionally glaring at the girl. He would look back down at his book when he meet her mismatched gaze. Snake was sitting by the door, ready to intercept Ellie or Tom if they decided to try to leave with any hint of mischievous in their eyes, a grand total of 8 times and counting.

"When are we going to surface?" This came from Tom as he hugged his girlfriend to him.

"When the threat has been eliminated or Brecon Beacons is rebuilt," Snake responded.

"A submarine though? Isn't that a little bit over kill?" Maybe he shouldn't have told Ellieana about flour being combustible when heated up. Still, the looks on the faces of the SAS soldiers when they returned from the assault course had been priceless. The lecture that Ellie had been privy to about being an idiot for putting aluminum foil in the microwave, even better and the look of utter glee when the sergeant had said "You are never to put foil in a microwave again. EVER. Do you under stand me Mink?" had been the icing on the cake. Tom figured she had probably been thinking in her smart ass way "So I can put cans in there? They aren't foil."

Mink shifted restlessly in Tom's arms.

"Ellieana. Babe, calm down. We're all bored." Tom grinned. "But I have a plan that might not make you so bored.." He leaned in and whispered into the girl's ear. Her eyes widened in glee. "You want to do THAT? Here? But Tom, luv, there are grown ups around. They might try and stop us and give us 'The Talk'. and that would be ba,"

"Ah, but Ellie, it's something fun to do. Don't you love me anymore?" He pouted at her.

She glanced at Snake and Wolf who were trying to look like they weren't listening in. She bit her lip and then grinned, grabbing Tom's hand and dragging him to a standing position. "Of course I love you Tom. Fine let's do this, but we have to find a more private area, other wise the parental" - she nodded towards the two SAS men - "might get a little annoyed you know? Besides, I don't want them to hear us, they'd never let me live it down." She leaned into kiss Tom and that was the final straw for the two men.

"NO!" Wolf glared at the youngest member of his team's retreating back. "Sit. Down. Now!"

Ellieana managed to look confused and cocked her head to the left. "But I thought you wanted peace."

"I'd rather you both stay in my sight so I can make sure that you don't do something stupid that'll end up ruining your lives. And you're to young, what are you? Fifteen? Sit. Now."

"Wolf, what the hell are you talking about? We weren't going to do anything stupid. Just something to get our energies wasted a little by having a little fun!" She pouted.

"'FUN!'" Snakes eyes were wide and the left one began to twitch. "What are they teaching kids these days, 'a little fun' she says, 'waste some energy,' she doesn't even know the dangers!" His eyes widened even further as he turned to his team leader.

Tom and Ellieana exchanged glances before shrugging and sitting down in their previous spots.

"Wolf!" Snake whispered. "Do you reckon they've had it? You know, "The Talk'." At his teammate's uncertain glance towards the teens he sighed. "Well, you reckon we...I mean we are her guardians in a way, and well..." Snake was blushing.

"Well if they haven't had it I'm not going to be the one to do it. You're the medic, YOU give it."

Both men turned and looked to the two teens who were watching in confusion and Snake sighed. "Tom, you're fourteen right? And Ellie, you're fifteen. You're at a time in your life where you guys are going to be feeling certain things for each other. You guys are going to-"

"SNAKE!" Ellie was blushing furiously. "Stop!"

"No, no, it's perfectly normal. Every one goes through these changes. It's to be expected I just-" he frowned when she ignored him and turned a panicked gaze to Tom.

"He's seriously trying to give us the discussion, Tom! Make it stop."

She was crying now and redder than a tomato. Luckily Tom caught on. He wondered how she could make herself blush so horribly and convincingly, or maybe she wasn't acting? after what she told him about the time Mr. Gregorovich had tried to give it to her, the tears were probably very real. He decided he'd ask her later. He engulfed her into his arms and glared at the soldiers. "What Ellie is trying to say is that we've taken Sex Ed at school. That and Mr. Gregorovich tried giving it to her when she was ten. Apparently it was a very traumatic experience for her. We aren't interested in exploring that aspect of our relationship yet." He laughed at Snakes expression. Lies. They had talked about it, but he wasn't going to tell Wolf that.

"Oh…but you were…and she was…and it was implied!" Snake stopped talking. He was doing a very good impression of a fish right now and Tom grinned.

Wolf growled. "Then what were you two planning?"

"Honestly? We just wanted to see how you'd react if we said a few certain words. Nice to know you guys care about her virtue but if you automatically think we're talking about sex I wonder: how long has it been since either of you got laid?" Tom was grinning. Ellie stood up. "She's a good actress no?" He had an innocent grin on his face. Ellie took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done this performance with out the help of my cute assistant." She gave Tom a kiss on the cheek, grabbing his hand. "Come on, lets go to the mess area."

"NO! YOU." Wolf pointed at Ellieana, "SIT. NOW. Tom. Go. Away."

Tom gave his girl the look and she nodded. He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The door was opened and his bag was shoved into his chest by a glaring Snake. "Don't come back here. Consider Ellie grounded until further notice." The door slammed behind him. Tom shrugged again. The room was getting cramped anyways and Ellie would be able to handle herself. He wandered around the large submarine and found the Mess area. Alex was playing a round of The Game with Devon and Jason. Tom sat down and watched. Alex was handing out Penalty cards left and right so Tom, decided not to play. He got up and went over to the other two men from the K unit and the agent with them. "Hey Secret-agent-man."

Fox raised an eyebrow at Tom. He and Ellie were perfect for each other. They had hardly left each other's side since K Unit became the group's official guards. needless to say, they hadn't left each others' arms since K unit had to drag Ellie onto the submarine, literally kicking and screaming at them. "Why aren't you with Ellie?"

"Apparently Ellie is grounded. We were talking about going to do something fun, and no not sex. But they thought we were talking about sex so Snake and Wolf are torturing her horribly because Snake almost gave us the talk which both of have already had."

Fox chuckled at this. "Well I'm sure you'll see her again soon. They can't keep her prisoner for long." He groaned as he noticed the boy's eyes widen and get that all-familiar gleam in them. What had he done?

He tensed as Tom got up and hugged him. "Tom, what are you planning? Tom!" The boy had raced across to the others and was whispering in Jason's ear. The brown haired boy's eyes widened. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE HER LOCKED UP? WE MUST RESCUE HER! QUICK ALEX!"

The blonde boy looked at up. Jason lowered his voice. "Alex you're the super spy. You have to help us rescue Ellie from the evil clutches of Wolf and Snake. Wait, what did she do?"

They all listened as Tom explained. Fox watched as they all stood up and walked out together talking about a protest that even wolf would admire. "Oh god help us all." He returned to reading his book.


End file.
